


While You Slept

by thepeachcompany (AiTaiga)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 4.56 spoilers, Blurb, Other, genderless WoL, not character death but character horribly wounded, you know the ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiTaiga/pseuds/thepeachcompany
Summary: While your soul was a million miles away, your body was in safe hands.Basically what happened between when you were saved from the killing blow, and when you awoke.





	While You Slept

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to hurt my friend Alyrium bcuz I love her very much.  
> I’m Momoi Mocha on Balmung and Ai Taiga on coeurl if u wanna tell me u hate me

“Don’t leave me.”  
Your cheek is so cold, so rough beneath his sword born callouses.  
The world hazes in and out, like a camera lense struggling to focus in on your face through the frame of hot tears.  
“Please don’t leave me too.”  
There’s so many things he hasn’t said, so many dreams he hadn’t fulfilled. Your name is a part of all of them. Your smile is in the foreground of every fantasy that had ever graced his mind, of every dream that’d ever woken him with a pattering heart and a longing to chase the threads of slumber.  
There’s so many promises not kept. His promise to the fallen knight that he’d always protect you. His promise to take the gift you granted him and rebuild Ishgard until it was a proper home for you to come back to. The promise to someday follow you through the clouds as you showed him a world untouched by war, where the flowers glowed like little moons, and the trickle of streams whispered sweet nothings.  
Your chest rises with a subtle, pained inhale, your breath barely a puff amid the winds of turmoil. The sound is met with a cry of relief, and a shaky inhale around the salt water and smoke that’s filled his senses.  
“It’s okay.” He whispers, drawing the limp form closer, coiling around it as if his armor were strong enough to protect both of you from the world. It is a brief moment of weakness, soon wiped away by the mantle of commander. His voice rises among the battle cries and roaring flames, summoning medics to his side.  
We’ll fix you.  
We’ll protect you.

**Author's Note:**

> i uh might write more if y’all like it


End file.
